White Day
by inushikacho
Summary: [TamakiHaruhi]Tamaki couldn't sleep because of what he'll give for Haruhi for the coming White day, which will be the next day. All of the Hosts gave a gift for Haruhi, but Tamaki couldnt because the twin were stopping him and making him jealous again...


White Day

By: -InuShikaCho-

"This is my first fan fiction of OHSHC. And I really do love the couple: Tamaki and Haruhi. So I decided to make a fan fiction of this two… and so I'll stop the talking and move on to the story…"

* * *

White day is a festival when men who received chocolate on Valentines Day return the favor and give gifts to women. The host club, decided to give away some gifts of in white for their beloved customers, as usual it was Kyouya's idea and wear white coats for their costumes like always. Day before the white day, Tamaki couldn't fell asleep for the occasion tomorrow, he realized that he wanted to give Haruhi a gift, not only the prince but the other host club: The Hitachiin Twin Brothers, Honey-senpai, Mori-kun and Kyouya-senpai, well… Kyouya and Mori were not really bothered about it. 

The twin got an idea that quickly. Honey-senpai stared at his bunny while thinking and then he got an idea. But not like the twin and Honey-senpai, Tamaki couldn't sleep from thinking for his gift.

The next day, Tamaki decided to walk to the school instead of riding on the car. He was drained from last night but when he saw a shop right next to him. He was surprised and already found out what to give to Haruhi for White day! He ran quickly inside the shop and bought the thing he saw outside, then after that, he ran through the school ground of the Ouran Gakuen excitedly.

During the club hours, every host was busy to entertain their designators. The twin started their acting…

"And so we decided to give each customer a gift!" Hikaru said lively, as he gave the gift box to their designators

"Wow! Arigato!" the girl replied happily when she received her gift. Kaoru started, he looked away from Hikaru and said his line

"Hikaru does that mean…" Kaoru's eyes started to appear tears "she's better?"

Hikaru's eyes widened, he grabbed and hugged Kaoru "No… I won't replace you, Kaoru"

"Hikaru" Kaoru said with puppy eyes.

Haruhi passed them and thought "Waaah" while holding a tray of tea sets. Then, Kyoya came to the scene…

"Based on my calculations… one of the reasons why the club got customers… is them" Kyoya said while the girls scream in Hikaru and Kaoru's act.

"Weird…" Haruhi murmured, until Mitsukuni jumped over her, like what he always does to Haruhi

"HARU-CHAN!" Mitsukuni said happily

"Honey-senpai!" Haruhi replied in surprise, and then Mori appeared "Mori-senpai!"

"Nee Haru-chan! Takashi and I bought you a gift for White day, nee Takashi?" Mitsukuni revealed

"…."

"Demo I wanted to give you a strawberry cake… but we thought that you don't like them… and so as candies… But when I looked at Usa-chan—"

"Mitsukuni…" Mori murmured

"Ah Hai! Haru-chan, here you go!" Mitsukuni said as he handed over his gift to Haruhi

"Uh… A-Arigato?" Haruhi thanked them.

After a while, the twin approached Haruhi and walked straight to Haruhi's side. Both of their hands held a gift, it was a box, though much bigger and longer.

"Haruhi we like to give you something too!" Hikaru first talked

"Open it later!" and Kaoru added as they both gave the gift to Haruhi

"Arigato you shouldn't bother…" Haruhi complained

Then Kyouya joined the conversation…

"Even I have a gift" Kyouya said as he gave his gift to Haruhi

"You too?" Haruhi was surprised and received her gift from Kyouya.

Hikaru and Kaoru moved away and showed their unpleased expression.

"Let us guess… It's just a piece of ball pen!" Hikaru and Kaoru demanded

"The important is you have a gift" Kyouya replied back and smiled, then he went back to his writing. All of them got annoyed when Tamaki went closer to them, making weird expressions, showing his act again for Haruhi…

"A-Anou… Haruhi Anou Anou I want you" Tamaki said and couldn't stop himself from saying "Anou" and couldn't say the words that he really wanted to say. The twin's brows twitched until they got an idea.

They went back to Haruhi's side and embraced her and tried to make Tamaki jealous again.

"Haruhi, Let's go eat lunch together at the cafeteria!" the twins said

"Ah demo I packed my own lunch!" Haruhi answered back

"Then let's share it together!" the twins added as they looked back at Tamaki with greedy eyes and left.

Tamaki's jaw opened down and started to cry like a kid. Mitsukuni went closer to him and looked at her bunny doll again.

"Nee, Tama-chan, you're too slow…" Mitsukuni said Tamaki looked at Mitsukuni still with his puppy eyes. Until, he had an idea…

"That's right! Haruhi I'll save you!" Tamaki rejoiced, on the other hand, Mitsukuni's eyes widened and looked at Tamaki happily then he began to be annoying…

"That's great Tama-chan! I want to save Haru-chan too… then after we save her… We're going to eat cakes… and… we'll play hide and seek… and we'll play together with Usa-chan" Mitsukuni was happy as ever, but before he had another word Mori went back to him and took him away.

After that, Tamaki ran out of the club and headed to the cafeteria. When Tamaki was running in the hallway, he suddenly paused for what he had in mind…

-Inside Tamaki's Mind-

_Matte What if they're…_

"That's right… Let's put that animal in the food…" Hikaru and Kaoru said as Tamaki imagined their eyes were eviler as ever…

_What if they want to poison Haruhi!_

Tamaki imagined the twins were serving a food for Haruhi, but Haruhi didn't know that it was made by exotic things….

_NO way!_

-End of Imagination -

"Haruhi! I'm coming!" Tamaki screamed as he ran faster.

In the cafeteria, everyone was surprised to see again the twins and Haruhi eating together on the table.

"Haruhi, what's your food?" Hikaru asked as he watched Haruhi.

"Nothing special…" Haruhi answered and took out her bentou.

"Anything you cook is special, Haruhi" Kaoru added.

"I don't think so" Haruhi replied again.

While eating and chatting, Haruhi noticed that Tamaki was coming and he was headed to them.

Hikaru and Kaoru followed Haruhi's sight and saw Tamaki again. They smiled a bit and their eyes showed evil again.

"Haruhi" Tamaki said as he panted and stopped in front of them

"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi murmured.

"Aha! Milord… what's in a hurry?" the twin asked

"You two wanted to poison Haruhi!" Tamaki panicked

"What are you saying, Milord?" the twin asked again

"I saw you two—"

"Mah you're imagining things again, Milord"

"Mah Haruhi let's go, we'll be late for our class…" Kaoru added as he took Haruhi's hand and pulled him away with Hikaru

"Matte…" Haruhi pleaded

"Hurry" Hikaru added once again, and when they were a bit far from Tamaki, the twin looked back and gave a greedy look to the Host Club King.

Tamaki once again cried and left the place with his face frowning.

* * *

After the class, Tamaki decided to walk home again, but before he had left his room, he saw Haruhi standing behind the door and so he was very delighted to see her there. 

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted and Haruhi looked back to him

"Tamaki-senpai" Haruhi said as she smiled. Tamaki blushed and approached her quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked.

"Uhmm… I know you want to say something this morning" Haruhi answered back.

"Ah… about that" Tamaki looked away and glanced at Haruhi again, he saw Haruhi was looking at him seriously.

"If you don't… then I better be going" Haruhi said as she turned back

"Ah No, wait! Here" Tamaki took out his bag and took out a long gift. Haruhi stared at the gift that Tamaki was holding "If you want you can open it now…"

"Uhmm… Arigato" Haruhi thanked Tamaki and took the gift "I wonder what this is…"

"I bought that this morning"

"I see…" Haruhi opened the gift slowly and got surprised to see the outer box… "It's expensive"

"Uhmm… No!"

"Do you think you could fool me?" Haruhi opened the box and was again very surprised to see a crystal necklace… "Ne..Necklace?"

"I never saw you wearing jewelries…"

"I never wear jewelries…"

"So that means… you don't like it?"

"No…I'll keep it!" Haruhi pleased, Tamaki was surprised to hear that and then he started to blush again when he saw Haruhi's lips showed a smile. "Oh I need to go now!" Haruhi added "Sayonara, Tamaki-senpai!"

Tamaki just looked at Haruhi as she walked away; he just stared at her… "Haruhi, wait!" Tamaki shouted and followed Haruhi "Can I walk with you?"

"what"

"Why, it's not that bad right?"

"Fine…"

"Then, can I go to your home tonight?"

"No!"

"Please"

"I Said NO!

_-The end-_

* * *

(A/N): I hope you like it… I couldn't get their real character that much, so please forgive me if I made a mistake… especially in grammars and the way they act in the story… 


End file.
